N'Cest
by Nny Inasha
Summary: Fred & George are caught! Uh oh! Percy (*stabs him*) gets a taste of what everyone gets when they catch the very close bit of family. Oh, and, COCKIAL AREAS!


George let out a moan as he bucked & came.  
"Fred, enough, mum's home." He whispered, running his fingers though his hair & licking his ear. He wouldn't stop; he kept running his fingers down my cock, his thumb right at the end. He was grinning too. "Fred. Stop, now. Mum. She's home with Ron & Ginny."  
"I don't care. They won't come in. George, I want you." He let his head rest on my shoulder & bit down my collar bone, which had a bruise already.  
~  
"Fred, George, Percy! Come down & get your robes!" Molly Weasley called from the kitchen after placing her handbag down & telling Ginny to check & see if the boys had De-gnomed the garden. She soon heard two pairs of stomping feet & figured it was the twins. It wasn't. Ginny came running from one side & Percy came down the stairs. "Oh, dear. You two surprised me."  
"Sorry Mum, but I'm very busy with my school work & I only barely have time for pointless things like-" He was interrupted by Ginny.  
"Like clothes? So, you'll be running around stark raving naked next, eh? Full of surprises, aren't you? Mum! Fred & George haven't de-gnomed anything unless it's their room! There are gnomes everywhere!" Molly sighed.  
"Fred! George! Get down here this instant!" Percy grinned, no matter how much of a 'good-boy' he was; he had to see them get in trouble.  
~  
"Shit." George grinned as he let the word out through his teeth. "The garden."  
"Shit indeed." Fred said, his head perking up from George's Cockial Area. "We gotta get down there."  
"No no no! What's the rush? Keep going, just for a minute." George pushed the disheveled red haired boy down farther. "Candy?"  
"Better than candy. It's your fault if we get caught." Fred gasped, right before he shoved George's cock into his mouth.  
~  
"Percy, go & see if they're alright." Molly sighed, turning to the table to fold the newly bought robes. Percy nodded, running his fingers through his gelled hair & straightening his glasses.  
"Yes mother." He said proudly as he made his way up there stairs. He soon entered a door that led to a hallway filled with four doors, Ginny, Bathroom, their parents & himself. At the end on the hallway was a ladder, which both led to Fred & George's room & also shadowed a window that really only the Weasleys knew about. He went up the wooden ladder & knocked on the door. Without waiting for answer, mostly because there wasn't one, he opened the door. He nearly fell out of the ladder. "WHAT are you doing?"  
"Uh, yoga?" Fred said hastily, untwisting himself from George, who was shocked to silence.  
"You ignorant, arrogant, snobbish, disgusting brats." Percy wasn't shouting, he wasn't whispering. He sounded calm, but the twins knew better. Percy was thinking of lots of things: Fred's reacting just like Oliver.  
"Oh please, you're just mad 'cause we're getting some & you're not." Fred stuck his tongue out at him & soon felt George's teeth bite down on it. He couldn't resist that flick of sexual motion. "Let go, you wanker."  
"Prat."  
"Bugger."  
"Twat."  
"Stop that! You'll upset Perce! His virgin ears." Percy was close to laughing. "How about this, to make up for the surprise." Fred sat up, set his feet on the ground, walked over to Percy, pulled him up from the steps & kissed his lips with an amazing force. Fred's right hand was wrapped around Percy's tie while the other was embodied in his hair. Percy broke the kiss in a gasp to find Fred's grinning, freckled face in his own, except his wasn't grinning.  
"Why?" Percy whispered, suddenly putting a hand on the wall behind him to keep balance.  
"Hey, you're cute." He let go of his tie as he turned back around, trying to keep hold of his pants. Percy nearly fell down the entrance. 'Don't tell mum, she'll kill. And, tell her we'll be down in about," he glanced at George, who was sitting up, the blanket covering anything important, with a look of pure glee in his eyes. "20 minutes." George coughed. "Half an hour." He finished with a grin.  
"Yeah. Yeah. Uh huh. Or course. Kill. Thirty minutes. Yeah." Percy was still muttering as he clambered down the ladder. "Hey mum!"  
"Good one Fred. Can I have a candy now?" 


End file.
